


Nice

by shut_the_jongup



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_the_jongup/pseuds/shut_the_jongup
Summary: Just some brief, sweet cuddles to let a little sunshine into this dreary winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Can I request a fanfic with just morning cuddles in bed, it doesn't matter the couple (as long as Youngjae is in it im ok), I just need some fluffy cuddles." -anon

 

* * *

Junhong reaches across the couch and over Jongup’s lap (to which Jongup gives him a strange look until he realizes what exactly it is the younger is reaching for) and swiftly catches Youngjae’s empty hand.

Youngjae jumps a little at the sudden, unprovoked action, but soon returns the affection, stroking his thumb over Junhong’s knuckles. He pays no mind to the fact that their woven hands are resting in someone else’s lap, that is, until Jongup clears his throat and stands up abruptly, breaking the link with his thigh as he quickly evacuates the living room.

As soon as he’s gone Junhong lets out a chuckle and scoots closer to Youngjae, caging him between the armrest and himself; not that Youngjae would oppose the position. There was a quick peck on the lips, Junhong lingering for a second after with his forehead pressed to Youngjae’s, eyes downcast.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

* * *

“Why are your legs so long?” Youngjae huffs, adjusting the bony ankles on his lap so that the heels aren’t digging into a certain sensitive area.

“Sorry,” Junhong apologizes, ruffling his own hair, a tired pout on his face.

It’s been a long day for the both of them; the entirety of B.A.P. After a packed day, (out of bed by 5AM, driving around for different photoshoot location and an interview, returning to the studio around 5PM and practicing for five hours with no time for dinner during breaks) they had just returned to the dorm. Jongup and Daehyun had immediately slid down against the wall next to the bathroom to wait for Himchan to shower first; Jongup had since fallen asleep, strewn across Daehyun’s lap as the older played with his hair.

“C’mere.” Youngjae uses what’s left of his strength to heave Junhong, by the ankles, into his lap. Despite the fact that Junhong is nearly twice the size of Youngjae, he immediately curls into a ball in his lap, much akin to a kitten, and lets out a tired sigh.

“You gonna wait for the shower or should we get you into bed and save it for the morning?”

“No.” Junhong’s voice is muffled by Youngjae’s bicep and he clings tightly to him.

“I’ll take that as a ‘let’s go to bed’,” Youngjae inferred. “But I am _not_ carrying you.”

* * *

It is a quiet morning. Unusual for them, yes, but never underappreciated. There’s muffled commotion wafting up from the busy streets below their dorm, but no one has made a sound since they had dinner last night.

Youngjae has just woken up, but he finds himself stuck in that hazy, post-deep-slumber fog, and can’t seem to muster the energy to clear his head; not that he’d want to. Sleep is so, so precious. He doesn’t start when he hears the door to his room creak open slowly, hesitantly, eyes remaining half shut.

He barely flinches when he feels a cool hand press against his shoulder, nor where he is pushed gently to the side to make room for another body in the small bed.

He doesn’t say a thing when a chilly nose presses into the back of his neck, or when ice cold, bare feet find their home between his legs to rest atop his own, socked toes.

Two arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and pull his back snugly against a warm, beating chest.

All of this Youngjae barely registers, and unconsciously he lets his mouth curve lazily into a peaceful, lopsided, half-smile that the person holding him can’t see. Without moving he sinks into him, their bodies adjusting to the changes in temperature and finally settling on a comfortable average.

It’s nice.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :) requests are always open, just send them to my inbox on tumblr: @shut-the-jongup . xx


End file.
